The Story Of Us
by WiseGurrll13
Summary: My body suddenly felt weightless.I looked down and saw my own body sprawled out on the ground.I wasn't sad.I was relived and dafe for the first time in my life I felt safe.Sudden realization came to me. My family, Logan and Wyatt.Logan can't raise Wyatt alone.I looked down at my body again and the bump on my belly was no longer there.A baby laid on my dead stomach instead, my baby.


**I need characters for a story I'm writing. It's called The Story Of Us, a Percy Jackson and Ghost Whisperer crossover. Below is the form for your demigod or mortal. The more detailed, the more likley you will be a main character. I mostly need minor characters but 2 lucky demigods and 6 lucky mortals will be major characters. For everyone that submits a character I'll read one of your stories and give you my opinion on it. Below is a form for the main characters and names of some other major characters. Just so you have an idea of what I'm looking for.**

**Name (first and last):**

Brittany Alyssa Minerva Lowe (main character)

**Appearance (deatailed):**

Thick long black curly hair usually worn in a french braid that curls around her left shoulder. Deep brow eyes that resemble her mothers with a few freckles underneath. She has her fathers facial stucture except her nose is small like her moms. She has tan skin due to the greek in her heritage. Long fingers that are usually painted a solid color with something inspirational written in greek on them. About 5'5. Extremely pretty.

**Personality:**

A born leader, always ready for a fight, always knows what best for everyone, thinks off her feet. She is very confident and fights for what she believes in. Due to her rough past she has a rough tough mean outside but on the inside she's a really sensitive person who wakes up screaming from nightmares and ends up crying for no reason. Shes the kind of person who fakes a smile just to make the people around her feel good and listen to their problems instead of dwelling on her own. She is very strong, brave and caring though she is also assertive stubborn and prideful. Gets extremely angry if her orders are not obeyed and depending on who it is ends in violence. She loves to be in charge and giving orders. She has a huge temper which is hard to control but certain people can calm her down by just talking to her, but usually its best to let her cool off alone. She is also very loyal to the people she trust and will do anything to save them even if that means risking her life. Shes a brillantly talented fighter and excelles in every weapon due to her 9 year training.

**Mortal or Demigod (I don't need names or mortal parents they will be adressed as Mr. and Mrs./Ms. If demigod, godly parent.):**

Demigod, daughter of Zeus

**Past:**

You'll find out in the story

**Relationships with any other characters (optional):**

Dating Logan Wittig. Has a mortal sister Brianna and a demigod twin brother Dylan. Has a one year old son, Wyatt. Mom and step dad disowned her after she got pregnant at 14. Best friends are Anna Hanson and Hope Teggart.

**Fears:**

Hydrophobia due to her father being Zeus

**Name (first and last):**

Logan Joseph Wittig

**Appearance (deatailed):**

Meidum legth messy wavy black hair pale pule eyes very bright when happy. Pale skin with a few feckles across his normal size nose. Thick meidum size fingers and callosed hands from pole vaulting. He's about 5'10. Very handsome.

**Personality:**

Can come off as an asshole but once you get to know him you see that he has a sensitive side. He doesn't like to show his true feelings unless he trusts you. He's not one to judge though he acts like he does. He's very romantic and can make anyone smile. He's a very good father even though he thinks he has no idea what he's doing. He's very strong and very capable of hadling himself. He takes pride in whatever he's doing. He's insecure about looks and pole vaulting ability.

**Mortal or Demigod (I don't need names or mortal parents they will be adressed as Mr. and Mrs./Ms. If demigod, godly parent.):**

Mortal but his grandmother is Hecate

**Past:**

You'll find out in the story

**Relationships with any other characters (optional):**

Dating Brittany Lowe. Has a mortal sister Emily. Has a one year old son, Wyatt. Best friends are Nathan Sell, Andy Fisher and Judson McDaniel.

**Fears:**

Death

**Name (first and last):**

Wyatt Xavier Wittig

**Appearance (deatailed):**

Thick black curly hair and warm brown eyes. Long nimble fingers. Normal size nose. Has his father facial structure and a few freckles sprinkled across his nose.

**Personality:**

Very giggly and happy. Restless. Uses his magical abilities to play pranks and make things harder for his parents. Very smart and could talk like a 3 year old by the age of 1. He's very prodeful, sweet and kind like his father. But strong brave and determined like his mother.

**Mortal or Demigod (I don't need names or mortal parents they will be adressed as Mr. and Mrs./Ms. If demigod, godly parent.):**

Mortal but his grandmother is Hecate

**Abilities as a demigod (if a demigod):**

Magical abilities due to his great grandmother and has ADHD and slight power of the weather and can communicate with birds.

**Past:**

You'll find out in the story

**Relationships with any other characters (optional):**

Son of Brittany Lowe and Logan Wittig.

**Fears:**

Hydrophobia

**Name (first and last):**

**Appearance (deatailed):**

**Personality:**

**Mortal or Demigod (I don't need names or mortal parents they will be adressed as Mr. and Mrs./Ms. If demigod, godly parent.):**

**Past:**

**Relationships with any other characters (optional):**

**Fears:**

**Other information:**

**Names of other Characters:**

Brianna Lowe. Hope Teggart. Anna Hanson. Judson McDaniel. Nathan Sell. Andy Fisher. Jeremy Grey. Alexandria Lopez. Melinda Gordon.

**I really suck at summaries but I promise this story is good I just sat here for an hour trying to write one and couldn't come up with a good one. But I swear on the River Styx this story is going to be great, one of the best you've ever read. Comment or PM me your characters!**

**Wisegurrll13**


End file.
